Sequel - Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta Chapter 9
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Ini sequel ff dari Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta Chapter 9 , di mohon reviewnya chingudeul !


Tittle : Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta ( Sequel for Chapter 9 )

Main Cast : Lee Donghae ( Tetep )

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

Sub Cast : all member suju and others

Main Pair : ? ( KIHAE OR KYUHAE )

NO GS !

Genre : Romance, hurt, sad,

Rated : T-M

Sumarry : Lee Donghae harus rela membiarkan kisah cinta yang dilewati nya 2 tahun bersama Kim Kibum yang sangat ia cintai harus kandas ditengah jalan.

Kim Ryeowook, adalah seseorang yang membuat Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja .. Tapi apa Kibum benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook ?

Lalu siapa Cho Kyuhyun ?

Seorang pemain piano terkenal , yang jatuh cinta dengan Donghae , dan tulus mencintai Donghae apa adanya !

Siapa yang akan dia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya ?

Apa dia harus kembali bersama seseorang yang menyakitinya atau membangun percintaan baru dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?

Lalu kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris ?

Siapa pula Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Sungmin ?

**( ok, ini adalah sequel dari Dan Pada Akhirnya Cinta Chapter 9, dan juga mianhaeyo kalau di ff ini bagian NC nya kurang menggigit , harap maklum eoh *pemula* , )**

**.**

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae berjalan menuju ke Penginapannya . Dari cara ia berjalan ia terlihat sangat senang sekali . Matanya terfokus pada geleng yang ada ditangannya . Matanyanya berbinar , senyum terlukis dari bibir tipis sexynya .

'_Kyu, tunggu aku hm '_

Dia terus saja membayangkan , apa yang akan dilakukannya sampai di Korea nanti . Pertama, ia akan memeluk Kyuhyun . Kedua dia akan mengucapkan betapa rindunya dirinya . Ketiga , dia akan memberikan gelang. Ke empat , dia akan bilang bahwa gelang itu adalah gelang pengikat antara giok dan naga . Ke lima , dia akan bilang bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, kekasihnya .

Membayangkan itu saja membuat wajahnya memerah .

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku", gumamnya pelan .

Dia terus berjalan diiringi siulan kecil dari mulutnya . Dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri ke Apartemen, setelah mendengar pernyataan bahwa Eunhyuk ingin ke club malam terlebih dahulu . Kenapa dia tak ikut ? Dia tak suka hal-hal yang berbau alkohol, rokok dan semacamnya .

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya . Saat ia ingin memegang ganggang pintu, gerakannya terhenti .

"Apa ya?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri . Dia merasa ada yang kurang , tapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa itu .

"Hanya pikiran ku saja", ucapnya lagi lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda .

Donghae berjalan menghampiri tempat tidurnya . Dia duduk di atas kasurnya . Lagi dan lagi dia tersenyum .

Dia mengambil ponselnya didalam saku celananya , saat ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar . Senyumnya pun melebar saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan seseorang yan kini mengisi relung hatinya .

**From : My Evil ( KyuKyu )**

**Hae****bonsoir****,  
****Que faites-vous****?  
****Si vous me demandez****ce que je fais****, ****la réponse est ...****  
****Je suis là****à penser à****vous****,  
****Tu me manques****tellement,******

**Tenez-vous****bien****,**

**Saranghaeyo , :***

Donghae menaruh ponselnya di sebelah tubuhnya . Ia masih saja tersenyum , masih terbayang-bayang pesan yang dikirimkan Kyuhyun untuknya . Walau ia tak sepenuhnya tahu apa artinya , namun ia menyakini bahwa Kyuhyun menuliskan kata cinta untuknya .

Ia mengambil lagi ponselnya , lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan .

**To :My Evil ( KyuKyu )**

**Nado Saranghaeyo Kyu , mianhaeyo aku tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang kau tuliskan , hehehe .. tapi aku tahu, kau pasti sedang merayuku kan ? **

Donghae menutup mulutnya saat ia sudah tak kuasa menahan tawanya . Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa . Tapi disaat ini ia merasa bahwa hatinya terasa bahagia .

Tentu bahagia bukan ?

Kyuhyun selalu ada disampingnya !

Selalu ada disaat dirinya sedih !

Bisa membuatnya tersenyum !

Bisa membuat dirinya mengerti apa artinya mencintai dan dicintai !

Donghae menatap langit-langit kamarnya . Membayangkan , bagaimana kalau dirinya waktu itu tak bertemu dengan kyuhyun . Dia menggelengkan kepalanya , saat dulu ia sempat berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya .

' _bodoh '_

Benar ! Donghae pernah ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang sangat di benci oleh Tuhan . Bunuh diri ! itu sudah ada di otaknya ! Dia terlalu kecewa dengan apa yang ia terima . Ditinggal oleh kekasih yang sangat dicintainya !

Sakit dan sakit .

Donghae menarik nafas dalam , lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan . Seakan ia meresapi semua yang telah ia alami saat ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disebuah kamar yang cukup luas , seorang namja tampan terbaring di atas kasurnya . Matanya terpejam namun ia tak tertidur . Lihat saja, ia tengah tersenyum saat ini . Senyum yang sangat lebar . Ia membuka matanya . Lalu menolehkan wajahnya kea rah dinding kamarnya .

" Hae, kau tahu , aku tak bisa bayangkan jika diriku tak bertemu dengamu ", ucapnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sebuah foto yang cukup besar . Foto dimana ada dua namja tengah berpelukan sangat erat sambil memasang senyum terbaiknya .

Foto dirinya dan Donghae .

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya saat ponselnya bordering . Ada sebuah pesan masuk .

**From : My Fishy ( HaeHae )**

**Ne, ini aku juga mau tidur , **

**ttaekkaji ttaemada dangsin-eul saranghamnida ,**

**^^ EvilFishy ^^**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melempar pelan ponselnya kea rah sampingnya . Ia menutup matanya perlahan . Hatinya senang saat Donghae mengucapkan kata cinta , namun kenapa hatinya merasa ada aneh .

Kyuhyun membuka matanya , ia mengelus dadanya . Detak jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat .

Ia mencoba menepis pikiran buruk . Pikiran buruk yang terlintas tentang Donghaenya .

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya , " Semua akan baik-baik saja ", dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri .

Hatinya tak tenang ! Kenapa ?

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya . Tak lama , terdengar dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulutnya .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae meregangkan otot-ototnya . Ia kembali menatap gelang di tangannya . Belum ia pasang , masih berada didalam genggamannya . Ia berniat , bahwa Kyuhyunnya lah yang akan memasangkan gelangnya itu , begitu juga sebaliknya .

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya cepat saat ia merasa ada orang yang masuk kedalam kamar .

Dia kembali memfokuskan matanya kea rah gelang , saat ia mengira bahwa yang masuk ke dalam kamar adalah Eunhyuk .

" Hae ", ucap seseorang dengan nada beratnya .

Tubuh Donghae menegang , ia beru tersadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang menempati kamar ini, tapi masih ada orang lain .

Iya menolehkan kepalanya . Dapat ia lihat seorang namja tampan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya . Jalannya gontai dan terlihat sangat lelah . Dia mabuk . Donghae dapat emncium bau alkhohol yang sangat menyengat dan masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya .

"K-kau mau apa ?",tanya Donghae gugup . Donghae memundurkan duduknya kea rah belakang saat ia lihat sosok itu merangkak naik ke atas kasur .

Sosok itu menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam dekapan kuatnya . Donghae berusaha mendorong tubuh sosok itu, namun sia-sia . Sosok itu semakin kuat memeluknya .

"Kim Kibum lepaskan aku!Lepaskan aku!",teriak Donghae bergetar dan serak . Bergetar karna takut , dan serak menahan tangisnya .

Mata Donghae memerah, perlahan buliran-buliran krystal jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya . Perasaan takut menyelimutinya saat ini . Bukan karna Kibum melainkan karna wajah Kyuhyun terlintas dipikirannya .

Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyunnya tahu kalu dia dipeluk dengan Kibum dengan sangat erat !

Dia tak mau menyakiti Kyuhyunnya .

"Kibum lepaskan aku!", teriak Donghae lagi . Sekeras apapun Donghae berteriak , itu sangatlah percuma . Kamar itu dilengkapi alat untuk meredam suara . Jadi ya, tak ada yang mendengar teriakan keras yang dilontarkan oleh Donghae .

"Saranghaeyo Hae, jeongmal saranghaeyo", ucap Kibum sambil terus memeluk Donghae dengan erat diiringi usapan lembutnya dipunggung Donghae . Siapa tahu usapan hangatnya itu bisa menenangkan Donghae .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , " Aniya Kibum, aku mencintai orang lain , lepaskan aku!", Donghae mendrong dengan sangat kuat tuduh Kibum . Dia beranjak dari tempat tidur , berusaha lari kea rah pintu . Namun sial , Kibum berhasil menangkapnya .

"aku masih mencintaimu Hae, aku masih mencintaimu", Kibum menangis dalam dekapnnya . Tubuh Donghae yang tadi meronta-ronta terasa lemah mendengar kata-kata itu . Kata-kata yang diharapkannya dulu . Tapi tidak untuk sekarang ini, sudah ada Kyuhyun yang dicintainya Donghae berubah menjadi nada lemah . Seakan tak ada kekuatan lagi untuk berbicara lebih keras.

Kibum membalikkan tubuh Donghae . Kini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang masih melekat dihatinya . Wajah manis yang selalu dirindukannya . Donghae yang sangat dicintainya .

Kibum menghapus air mata yang terus membasahi pipi Donghae . Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya , " Jangan tinggalkan aku Hae, Saranghaeyo", Donghae bisa lihat ketulusan dan kejujuran Kibum mengucapkan kata-kata itu .

Hatinya terasa sakit mendengarnya .

'_kenapa kau mengatkan itu sekarang Bumiie'_

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , " Kau yang meninggalkanku Kibum , hhiikkkss, kau yang meninggalkanku ", ucap Donghae dengan wajah terlukanya .

Kibum memeluk tubuh Donghae kembali . Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Kibum kali ini . Perasaan ini lebih sakit daripada saat ia memutuskan Donghae .

Bagaimana tidak ?

Dulu dirinya masih percaya bahwa Donghae akan terus menunggunya . Tapi sekarang , itu tak mungkin !

"Lepaskan aku KIM KIBUM!", teriak Donghae penuh penekanan . Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tadi hilang . Ia dorong tubuh Kibum hingga terodorng jaug ke belakang .

Ia dengan cepat berlari ke arah pintu , namun dengan cepat bangkit dan langsung berlari menghampirinya .

"Lepas!", Donghae menarik tangannya yang berada didalam cengkeraman kuat Kibum . Dalam sekali tarikan , tubuh Donghae melayang dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kibum .

"Kau mabuk Kibum , kau mabuk! Sadarlah !", Donghae terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri darui pelukan erat Kibum . Mungkin karna tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan juga tenaga Kibum yang lebih kuat dan besar dari dirinya , ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa .

Kibum meregangkan pelukannya , ia pegang kedua pipi Donghae yang sudah basah akibat air matanya . Air mata Donghae terus saja mengalir , ia bingung harus berbuat apa .

Percuma !

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya . Hingga kini jarak mereka semakin dekat . Donghae berusaha mengelak , namun Kibum semakin memperkuat pegangannya .

Hingga , kini bibir mereka saling bersentuhan . Bibir yang sudah lama tak dicipi Kibum .

' _Kyu, Hyuki, tolong aku '_

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum melumat bibir Donghae dengan ganas dan nikmat . Donghae hanya diam , menyesali apa yang tengah dilakukannya dengan Kibum .

Ini bukan maunya , ini bukan inginnya .

Ia menampar dengan keras pipi Kibum . Menyadarkan Kibum dari nafsunya . Kibum menyentuh pipinya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya .

Sangat kuat bukan !

Kesempatan itulah yang dipakai Donghae untuk melarikan diri . Dengan cepat ia berlari menjauh .

Kibum ternyata lebih cepat dari gerakannya . Kini tubuhnya sudah dipeluk Kibum dari belakang . Memaksa Donghae untuk tidak bergerak . Karna semakin ia memaksa untuk berusaha lepas , semakin kuat juga Kibum mendekapnya . Itu akan meyakiti dirinya sendiri .

Kibum membalik tubuh Donghae dengan kasar . Wajah penuh amarah terpampang jelas di wajah dingin nan tampan milik Kibum .

Kibum mencium Donghae dengan liar . Donghae berusaha untuk mengelaknya , namun lagi dan lagi . Kibum menahan kedua tangan Donghae dengan satu tangannya . Mengganggu, pikirnya .

Satu tangannya yang lain , ia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakan kepala Donghae yang tak mau diam .

Kibum tersenyum , lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat ini . Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum .

" Jangan Kibum, jang-"

Omongan Donghae terputus , kala bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh Kibum . Kibum terus saja melumat bibir bawah Donghae .

'_aku akan menghapus jejak bibirnya dari bibirmu Hae'_

Donghae menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Kibum menyapukan lidahnya di ats bibir Donghae . Kibum dengan cepat menggigit bibir bawah Donghae, membuat Donghae memekik dan membuka mulutnya .

Lidah Kibum merasuk masuk , menjilat-jilat apa yang ada di dalam mulut Donghae . Mengabsen setiap didi putih Donghae , menyapu langit-langit goa hangat Donghae .

"aahhhh", satu desahan lolos . Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ini . Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak terpancing apa yang kini tengah dilakukan Kibum .

Kibum yang mendengar desahan sexy, desahan yang sangat teramat ia rindukan. Ia pun makin memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan tengkuk leher Donghae .

" eemmh, jaangaan Bumiiehh, hhiikksss , ", desahan demi desahan membuat Kibum menjadi gila .Donghae mendesah disela-sela tangisnya yang belum juga reda .

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya . Ia pandangi wajah manis Donghae . Ia sungguh menyesal telah meninggalkan makhluk semanis ini .

Donghae menatap sendu wajah Kibum . Air matanya terus saja mengalir , memaksa untuk terus keluar . Ia berdo'a didalam hatinya , bahwa hanya ciuman yang akan terjadi . Tak ada yang lain .

Kibum tersenyum , dan ternyata pikiran Donghae salah .

Kibum berjalan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae . Lalu ia hempaskan tubuh lemah itu ke atas kasur .

Kibum menindihi tubuh Donghae . Kembali ia cium dan ia lumat bibir Donghae yang menjadi perhatian Kibum sedari tadi . Ia lumat dan ia gigit bibir indah Donghae . Tangannya pun tak tinggal dia . Tangannya bergerak turun mencari sesuatu yang tenagh tertidur dibawah sana . Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya .

"jangan emmhh , eppmmhh ", ucap Donghae susah payah . Kibum tak terlalu memperdulikan penolakan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae .

" eeuunngghh ", lenguh Donghae saat ia merasakan juniornya diremas begitu kuat oleh Kibum .

Kibum menurunkan ciumannya kea rah leher Donghae . Hanya untuk di jilat tanpa harus ia menggigitnya .

Kibum merasakan celana yang ia kenakan terasa sesak . Tanpa aba-ba , ia segera melucuti pakaiannya sendiri . Hingga saat ini _full naked_ .

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya dia . Mencoba menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya . Dia tak bodoh untuk mengartikan ini semuanya . Dia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya , namun dengan posisi yang berbeda .

"Kau milkku malam ini dan seterusnya ", Kibum mencium kembali bibir Donghae yang sudah membengkak akibat ulahnya . Donghae dengan air mata yang berlinang hanya diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya . Tangan dan tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk segera bergerak .

Tapi tahukah didalam hatinya ? Ia menjerit , bukan karna fisiknya melainkan karna hatinya terluka untuk kedua kalinya .

'_Kyu, mianhaeyo'_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kibum melepaskan seluruh pakaian Donghae, hingga kini tubuh Donghae polos seperti dirinya .Kibum seakan terhipnotis dengan apa yang sekarang ini dilihatnya . Tubuh putih mulus tanpa noda , tubuh yang selalu terngiang didalam otak dan hatinya .

Kibum membelai paha Donghae, memberi sentuhan kecil . Usapannya pun kembali naik ke seauatu benda yang sudah menegang . Kibum menyeringai , ia angkat kedua kaki Donghae dan ia taruh di atas pundak kokohnya .

"Jangan Bummiie, aku mohon ", pinta Donghae lemah . Seakan tak ada lagi tenaga yang ia punya . Mungkin karna kelelahan menangis dan meronta .

"Tenanglah Hae, aku melakukan ini bukan karna nafsuku, aku melakukan ini karna ", Kibum mencodongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup sekilas bibir lembut Donghae .

"aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya", wajah Donghae yang sudah kering kini kembali basah .

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf dalam hatinya .

'_Kyu, mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhaeyo'_

Kibum mengocok sendiri junior sebelumnya ia memasukkannya ke dalam hole pink Donghae yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan .

Ia sempat berfikir sambil memandangi wajah manis Donghae yang terus saja menangis .

' _Apa dia juga pernah merasakan ini Hae?'_

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat , dia yakin bahwa Donghaenya tak mungkin melakukan itu dengan Kyuhyun . Dia sangat yakin itu .

"AAAAAKKKHHH", Donghae menjerit saat ia merasakan sesuatu benda yang cukup besar dan tumpul memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit .

Kibum masih berupaya mendorong masuk juniornya . Entah karna juniornya yang terlalu besar – maksudnya atau mungkin juniornya yang bertambah besar atau mungkin lubang Donghae yang menyempit .

"Hhiikkss, saakiiit Bumiie, jebal hentikann, hiiikksss", Donghae mencengkeram lengan Kibum dengan sangat kuat . Kibum merasakan perih dibaian lengannya , namun itu tak seberapa dengan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia capai .

"AKKKHHH PPPOOO "

Teriak Donghae pecah saat Kibum mendorong paksa juniornya masuk dalam satu hentakan . Kibum mendiamkan juniornya yang sudha masuk dengan sempurna didalam lubang hangat Donghae .

"Bummiie, hhhiikks, hentikann, jeballl ,appo hhiikksss ", Kibum mengelus lembut pipi Donghae . Memberi kehangatan juga ketenangan .

Kibum menggerakkan tubuhnya , hingga ia gerakan itu berubah jadi liar .

" eemmhh, Bumiiee, aahhh , aaahhhh", desahan keluar begitu saja tanpa diminta dari mulut Donghae . Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Donghae saat ini , lihat saja , ia menjambak rambut Kibum seakan-akan menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kibum .

" Euungghhm, kau semakin sempit Haeehhh ", ucap Kibum . Ia terus saja menusuk-nusukan juniornya didalam lubang Donghae .

Tak ada kata yang keluar . Hanya ada desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding .

Tangan Kibum pun tak tinggal diam . Ia raih junior Donghae dan mulai dikocoknya , beriringan dengan sodokan juniornya .

Donghae memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir . Dia menikmati ini, namun hatinya seakan tak terima !

"Eemmhh , Bummiiieehhh , aahhhhhh ", Donghae mendesah kala lindah lincah Kibum bermain di nipple nya yang bewarna merah muda .

" Euuuhhhh, aaahhhhhh", Donghae mengacak rambut tebal Kibum yang sedikit panjang . Dia tak kuat lagi , dia merasakan ada yang akan keluar dari juniornya .

Kibum yang merasakan junior Donghae berkedut mempercepat kocokannya . Ia pun menaikan ciumannya ke bibir Donghae yang terbuka . Yah, nikmat dan sangat nikmat, pikir Kibum .

Kibum rindu akan desahan ini , Kibum rindu akan semuanya ini !

Kibum melumat bibir Donghae , namun tetap saja tak ada balasan yang ia rasakan dari Donghae . Hingga Donghae mencengkeram bahu Kibum dan menggigit bibir Kibum saat ia merasakan sesuatu itu ingin keluar .

"aaahh, akkuuuhh .. aahhhh "

Kibum langsung menurunkan ciumannya ke arah junior Donghae . Ia kulum junior Donghae yang ukurannya lebih kecil dibandingkan dengannya .

" aaahhhhhhhh", lenguh panjang Donghae saat dirinya sudah mencapai dan menikmati klimaks pertamanya . Klimaks yang dulu pernah ia rasakan bersama Kibum .

Kibum dengan lahap meminum semua cairan sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh junior Donghae .

" aaahhh, eeeuunnngghh", lagi-lagi Donghae mendesah saat Kibum menyedot juniornya . Kibumpun dengan semangatnya terus menggenjot juniornya di lubang Donghae .

"eeeuuhhh , disitu Bummiieehhh aahhhhh ", Donghae gila . Ya , dia menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kibum terhadapnya .

Dia mengerang nikmat saat junior Kibum mengenai sweetspotnya . Kibum terus saja menyodokkan juniornya tanpa ampun .

" aaahh, aaahhhhh"

Desahan demi desahan tak terelakan . Kibum kemblai meraih junior Donghae yang kembali menegang . Ia kocok kembali junior Donghae yang berada di dalam genggamannya .

Kibum makin mempercepat hantaman juniornya saat ia merasakan ada yang akan keluar .

" aaaahku mauu keluaarrr Bummiiee ahahhhh",

"Bersama chagiiii ", ujar Kibum sambil terus menggenjot lubang Donghae .

"HHHHHAAAAEEEEEE"

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tubuh Kibum ambruk diatas tubuh Donghae . Tubuhnya pun kotor , terkena sperma milik Donghae . Lengket dan berbau khas . Sedangkan miliknya sendiri , ia keluarkan didalam lubang Donghae untuk pertama kalinya . Yah, biasanya dulu Kibum akan mengeluarkan spermanya diluar atau akan ditelan Donghae habis . Jika ia melakukan itu lagi, itu tidaklah mungkin .

"hhhiikkss, hhikkkss"

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya , ia pandangi wajah manis namja tampan dibawahnya .

"mianhaeyo Hae, jeongmal mianhaeyo", Kibum mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae .

Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya jauh melayang .

Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Dia menikmatinya ?

Dia mengkhianati Kyuhyunnya !

Kembali air matanya jatuh , " Kyu, mianhaeyo , hhiikkss, hhikkkss", ucapnya sebelum ia tertidur .

Hati Kibum terasa sakit mendengar itu . Sakit .

Kibum pun mengangkat tubuhnya , dan memilih berbaring di samping Donghae . Ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae . Ia belai lembut pipi Donghae .

"aku minta maaf Hae", Kibum menjatuhkan air matanya .

"Mianhaeyo dulu aku sempat meninggalkanmu, mianhaeyo karna aku menyakitimu, mianhaeyo Hae", Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil ponsel Donghae yang terus berbunyi .

"My evil ", gumamnya pelan . Ia pun meanruh kembali ponsel Donghae ke tempat semula . Ia sempat sedih saat melihat wallpaper ponsel milik Donghae , ya foto Donghae bersama Kyuhyun .

Saat Kibum hendak bangkit untuk duduk, ada sebuah benda yang menarik perhatiannya .

Ia ambil benda itu .

"Inikan ", gumamnya pelan . Ia memandang wajah Dongahe yang terlihat lelah telah tertidur pulas .

Ia tersenyum , ia pakai gelang itu dan ia pakaikan ditangan Donghae .

"Semoga ini benar", ucapnya sebelum ia memilih untuk menyusul Donghae ke dalam mimpi . Iapun memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat .

Kibum tahu apa arti gelang itu .

' _Gelang ini adalah pengikat antara Giok dan Naga , gelang ini takkan membuat kita terpisah . Gelang ini menandakan bahwa, Kita dan orang itu akan hidup selamnya '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bagaimana ? bagus ? aaahhh, kayanya aku tak begitu berbakat dengan ff NC ! #frustasi .**

**Mohon direview , agar author bisa memperbaiki kekurangan dalam ff dan ff selanjutnya …**

**Gomawo …**


End file.
